In the related art, an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) that recognizes an obstacle near a moving body such as a vehicle and performs control of a moving body on behalf of a driver of the moving body on the basis of a positional relationship between the obstacle and the moving body is known. On the other hand, it is also important to recognize not only an obstacle near the moving body but also the state of a road surface on which the moving body moves. For example, when the undulation of the road surface is intense, it is important to control the moving body so that the moving body avoids the road surface with the intense undulation, or to notify of the presence of the road surface with the intense undulation.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a road surface property and state measuring device that measures a road surface profile and three-dimensional geographical coordinates of each point of the road surface, and associates the road surface profile with the geographic coordinates to generate data regarding unevenness of the road surface. In this device, it is easy to recognize the road surface profile by displaying data regarding the unevenness of the road surface obtained as described above as an image reflected on an actual road surface image.